This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A wireless sensor network (WSN) is a distributed data network of wireless sensor devices. Such wireless sensor devices typically are implemented as resource-constrained devices, for example small, low-cost, low-power, battery-operated devices that are implemented based on micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) technology. The wireless sensor network can be implemented based on random deployment of a large number (e.g., tens of thousands) of the wireless sensor devices over a wide geographical region.
The Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) has proposed a routing protocol (“6TiSCH”) that provides IPv6 routing using time slotted channel hopping (TSCH) based on IEEE 802.15.4e, enabling wireless sensor devices to use low-power operation and channel hopping for higher reliability. Such time slotted channel hopping requires effective time synchronization between wireless sensor devices.